With Noble Intent
by Wizard In The Blue Box
Summary: Monday Hannigan is a normal girl, from a world where magic only exists in the form of a book series called Harry Potter. But when the Pottermore website server overload sets her friend on a rampage, Monday is sent to the world she always thought was fake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Err, I guess I'm supposed to write a disclaimer. I don't see why, but I'll go along with it. *Clears throat* I, Felix the Phoenix, hereby confess to the NON-ownership of all things Harry Potter (this including Pottermore, that website which currently makes me want to rip my hair out). The Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. [T]Rowling (- I spend way too much time on Tumblr).**

Prologue

_If I ignore it, maybe she'll stop. _I tried to convince myself as I squeezed my eyes shut and let Ana continue to hit me with her pillow.

"_Monday! Imogen! Hannigan! Wake! Up! Now!_" When I lacked a response, she huffed and shoved me off of my half of the bed.

"_Oof!_ Ana, what is your problem?" I hissed, glaring at her.

"They're about to release the first Magical Quill clue on Pottermore!" She squealed, bouncing up and down and grinning so wide I was surprised her face didn't split.

I glanced at my watch and growled. She woke me up at the indecent hour of 2:55 A.M.

She hopped off the bed and scrambled to her desk, where both of our laptops had the word "Pottermore" and J.K. Rowling's face on their screens. Ana began to furiously click the refresh buttons on both of the keyboards, her eyes darting between the two screens wildly.

"Easy, easy! Don't break them!" I tried to calm her down.

"Oh my Wizard God! Two more minutes!" She screamed, ignoring me.

"Ana! Can't you just wait until tomorrow morning and then go get the clue?" I asked.

"No! It'll be gone by then!" She wailed.

"Then go find the clue on Tumblr!" I insisted. She shot me a quick glare and kept hitting refresh.

"Ugh, why is it even coming out at this time?" I groaned.

"Well it's a normal time in England!" Ana huffed, still clicking.

"Isn't Hogwarts in Scotland?" I grumbled.

There's no doubt; Ana Turner is completely obsessed with Harry Potter. Absolutely anything to do with the franchise and Ana's already got it. Last year she dragged me to Orlando to the theme park (which was amazing, I'll admit), where we bought wands, robes, owl plushies, and so much more totally useless stuff. I do like the series, though. I kind of have to, otherwise Ana would have disowned me as her best friend.

"Thirty seconds!" She screeched. Ana insists she'll be a Hufflepuff. I guess I have to agree with her, though I have no idea why she'd want to be a Hufflepuff. She says it's because they're the reject house.

"Three…two...one…" She whispered, still clicking furiously. Almost immediately, the screen changed. The background was dark purple, and a timer began at the bottom, counting backwards from fifteen.

I put a wary hand on Ana's frozen shoulder. "Ana, it's okay, they probably just have too many people trying to get on at once."

Ana's breathing became labored. She raised her hands above the laptops, and brought them down with so much force that the keyboards cracked in two, releasing a spark so bright it blinded me.

I could feel myself falling backwards for what seemed like ages, finally landing on something I couldn't quite identify at that moment, before my vision blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ana: Monday and I own HP!

Monday: No we don't.

Ana: Yes we do!

Voldemort: *Gets up in Ana's face* No you don't.

Ana: *Whimpers*

Monday: *Sighs* J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Chapter One

"…out of nowhere, Professor! I thought I'd gone bonkers, but then she landed on Harry, and we can't both have gone mad-"

"Now, Mr. Weasley, who says going mad, has to be a bad thing?"

For a moment, I thought Ana had duct-taped my eyelids shut (again), because they wouldn't open. Two voices were conversing with each other next to me, voices I didn't recognize. And they were… British?

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. I jolted into a sitting position, yelling "Oh God, my laptop!"

Oh, I was going to kill that girl. I spent six months saving up to buy that thing, not to mention that it had my ten page summer assignment on its hard drive! If only I had invested in a stupid thumb drive!

Several pairs of hands shot out of nowhere to shove me back down onto the bed.

"Ow!" I complained, and then looked into the faces of the ones responsible.

Then I screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, scrambling away from them.

A redhead about my age (fifteen, give or take a few days) frowned. "She's American," He stated. I stared at him in mild disbelief for a moment before turning to the other two people in the room, an old man with twinkly blue eyes and a long white beard tucked into his belt.

"It's seems so, Mr. Weasley." The old man replied. "Tell us, Ms…."

"Hannigan," I supplied, still in complete shock.

"Ms. Hannigan, then," he chuckled. I failed to see the humor in this situation. "Where did you come from?"

"Depends," I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Where am I?"

"You're not actually going to tell her, are you?" The redhead asked.

"And why wouldn't I, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, what if," He stuttered, looking uncomfortable. "What if she's…. one of them?"

"One of whom?" I asked, getting irritated with the ginger boy.

"A death eater," He said, glaring at me.

I snorted, amused. "What is this, Hogwarts?" I asked sarcastically.

Ginger frowned. "It's summer. Why would we be at Hogwarts?"

I stared at him. "And you think I'm crazy?" I sat up, despite the old man's protests, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, surveying the room we were in. It was a bit dusty, the wooden floors were scratched, and the walls look oddly gray. I didn't notice the man giving me a surprised look.

A woman, also redheaded, swept into the room, giving me a bright smile and setting a tray on the small side table.

"Oh, good," She said. "You're up. How are you feeling?" She reminded me of Ana's mom, a nice lady who made it her life's mission to make everybody she met feel loved. Despite my confusion, I gave her a shy smile in return.

"I'm fine." I said meekly. She smiled at me once more and hugged me, catching me off guard.

"How wonderful!" She said, pulling back. "I'm Molly Weasley. What's your name?"

I almost immediately froze at her name. What?

Before I said something really stupid, I focused on responding. "I'm Monday. Like the day of the week," I added lamely.

"What a lovely name," Her brown eyes crinkled at the ends. It seemed that she finally noticed the other two people in the room. "Oh, Albus, Ron, I hadn't realized," She stopped. "Well, Monday, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Call me Molly, Dear." She replied, leaving the room.

"Er… Professor Dumbledore?" I asked awkwardly after a few moments.

"Yes Ms. Hannigan?" He said, smiling secretively.

"What year is it?" I asked softly.

His smiled widened slightly and his eyes twinkled in the way I'd always imagined they had.

"Ms. Hannigan, I believe the year is 1995."

Now, I pride myself for being relatively calm and collected at most time, so I am in fact embarrassed to say that the ginger kid, who I knew had to be Ron Weasley, had to catch me when I fainted.

Ana will die when I tell her.


End file.
